


to love and be loved

by shions_heart



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BLWL-verse, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my MakoHaru drabbles from Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post warnings and ratings and add tags with each drabble. Enjoy!
> 
> This first one is rated T for Haru's dirty mind and has no warnings.
> 
> Prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

The minute Haruka entered his dorm room, he flopped forward onto the floor. He was exhausted. He hadn’t anticipated that his new, college training regime would be so difficult and require so much effort. He felt as though he _should_ have guessed that (it _was_  college after all), but he’d simply been happy to swim. Now his muscles ached everywhere, and although he wanted to get into the tub, he didn’t think he could move.

“Ah, Haru? You can’t just lay there on the floor like that,” Makoto said, his voice gentle but with a slight, teasing edge.

Haruka felt Makoto’s hands at his armpits, hauling him up. He murmured a protest, but Makoto didn’t listen, instead lifting him into his arms. Haruka sat there in silence, allowing Makoto to carry him into the bathroom. He set him down on the toilet, stepping back with a faint smile.

“I’ll make some tea,” he offered, and left before Haruka could tell him he didn’t need to. 

Stripping out of his clothes took longer than Haruka would’ve liked, but finally he was in the tub in his swimsuit, relaxing in the hot water. He closed his eyes, resting his head back. He didn’t move until Makoto returned, carrying a mug of steaming liquid.

“What about you?” he asked, even as he took the mug.

“I’ll get some later,” Makoto said, waving his hand. “Is there anything else you need? Are you hungry? I could order something! Or try to make something … or do you want to watch something? Oh, I guess you can’t really while in the tub. Hmm.”

Haruka fought a smile. “You don’t need to do anything for me,” he said, shaking his head.

Makoto shook his head. “You’ve worked so hard, you deserve special treatment!”

Haruka was about to protest again, when he caught the nervous look that entered Makoto’s gaze. He frowned slightly, studying it with a tilt of his head. He could tell Makoto wanted to say something, and whatever he wanted to say was probably going to be embarrassing, but he nodded slightly to reassure Makoto that it was all right.

Makoto shifted, hands wringing together. “Do you … well … I mean … I could give you a massage?”

Haruka blinked. _A massage?_

A strange, fluttering feeling entered his stomach.

Makoto chewed on his lip. “It’s, ah, one of the things I’m learning at school. To help any athletes I might end up coaching.”

 _Oh. One of those kinds of massages_.

Haruka sighed. “That’s fine,” he admitted, sitting up in the tub some. He took a sip of his tea, being careful not to scald his tongue. Makoto hesitated, before walking toward the back of the tub, kneeling there and placing warm hands on Haruka’s shoulders. That fluttering feeling came back with renewed intensity. The feel of the water combined with that of Makoto created a sensation in Haruka that he wasn’t sure he could identify. Whatever it was, it was wonderful yet embarrassing, and he ducked his head to stare into his mug.

Makoto’s fingers slowly began kneading Haruka’s muscles, hesitant at first, and then with more pressure. They slid up the sides of his neck, and then back down across his shoulders. Makoto rubbed his thumb in circular motions against Haruka’s upper back, pressing deep with an expertise that surprised Haruka. He found his eyes closing, a small moan escaping before he could stop it.

Makoto’s fingers paused, to Haruka’s annoyance. He pushed back against those hands slightly, and after a moment they began again.

“H-Haru …”

Makoto’s voice was soft, and Haruka barely heard it. He was focused on the warmth, on the water encasing him, on the tension slowly being released from his aching muscles. He sank further into the water, sipping his tea. He was aware of Makoto’s soft breathing behind him, and after a moment he felt a slight _thunk_  against the back of his head, as Makoto rested his forehead against it. Haruka opened his eyes but didn’t turn around.

“Makoto?”

“I-I’m sorry. I was just thinking of how I have to leave soon, and that I’m an entire train ride away from you, and how I miss living down the street from you.”

Haruka understood how he felt. It required more effort to see each other now, not that Haruka truly minded. He could suffer public transportation for Makoto. Neither of them spoke again, but Makoto’s hands continued their ministrations until Haruka felt as though his entire body had become one with the water itself. It was a glorious feeling. He felt completely relaxed, and his skin was tingling from the warmth of Makoto’s touch.

Much too soon, Makoto sighed and stilled his hands. “I have to go. I have homework.”

Disappointment filled Haruka. He set his mug down on the windowsill, before he reached up and grabbed Makoto’s wrist, to prevent him from pulling away. Makoto laughed softly.

“So stubborn,” he complained, though Haruka could hear the smile in his voice.

Turning around, Haruka pressed a soft, quick kiss to Makoto’s lips. This caused Makoto to fall backwards in shock, his head almost hitting the wall behind him. He blinked up at Haruka from the floor, eyes impossibly wide.

“H-Haru?” he stammered.

“Thanks,” Haruka said, by way of explanation, before ducking quickly under the water.

When he resurfaced, Makoto was gone. Before Haruka could begin to worry that he’d ruined anything, his phone buzzed. He pulled himself out of the tub enough to reach over to his pants on the floor, pulling his phone out and flipping it open.

 _From: Makoto  
Subject:_   _you’re welcome_

_and maybe we can do it again? soon? if you want …_

With no one around, Haruka allowed himself to grin happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” and “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating G - no warnings

Haru is looking at him so seriously, Makoto is afraid his heart will burst out of anxiety. He wrings his hand, feeling as though his stomach is attempting to do summersaults, badly.

“Why can’t you just … write her a note or something?” he asks weakly, wondering why Haru must be so obstinate.

Haru narrows his eyes slightly. “Would you prefer to be rejected in a note?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I just don’t understand why I have to be the one to do this,” Makoto says helplessly.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

That causes Makoto some pause, but before he can let that thought wander into dangerous territory, he sighs. “Even above yourself?” he asks, knowing by now, though, that he isn’t going to change Haru’s mind.

Haru nods, and Makoto knows exactly why he was chosen to deliver the unpleasant news to a perfectly nice girl. Haru is too blunt. He would say something harsher than he means to, and the girl will end up getting her feelings hurt. He wants Makoto to reject her instead, to use his kind smile and soothing words, because Makoto (supposedly) always knows the right thing to say.

Makoto sighs, defeated. He turns toward the school, knowing Haru is supposed to meet this girl by the basketball court. But before he leaves, he glances back at Haru, biting his lip as anxiety twists his stomach once more.

“Um, what exactly should I tell her? Your reason, I mean. For rejecting her.” Why are his words coming out stilted and awkward like that? It’s a fairly reasonable question, yet Makoto finds himself awaiting Haru’s answer with his heart pounding, his stomach flopping like a fish out of water.

“I like someone else,” Haru says quietly, and his face is turned to the side, so Makoto can’t read his expression.

Even so, Makoto’s eyes widen, and he feels heat rush to his cheeks. “Do … do you mean …”

Haru gives him a frown, a look that says ‘go and reject her already,’ and so Makoto goes, though a hundred questions fill his mind.

* * *

“I think we need to talk.”

Makoto looks serious, his brows furrowed over his nose in a way that tells Haruka he’s deeply concerned, or nervous, or both. He moves over on the couch, giving Makoto room to sit. He does with a sigh, and Haruka pulls his knees up to his chest, fighting back anxiety at the lengthening silence. Normally he doesn’t mind silence, but this one isn’t comfortable at all. It’s tight, oppressive, and strangely enough it _hurts_.

He shifts, nudging Makoto with his elbow. His friend jolts, and then looks at him with wide eyes. “It’s about these girls you keep sending me to reject!” he exclaims.

Haruka sighs. “There’s only been two,” he says, thinking Makoto makes it sound as though he’s been sent to reject hundreds of them.

“St-still,” Makoto said, pushing back his hair. He keeps his hand there a moment, before allowing it to fall back onto his forehead. Haruka watches this movement with more interest than he’d like to admit. “You still haven’t told me who this other person is that you like. Are you serious about that? Because if you’re making me lie to these poor girls …”

“I’m not lying,” Haruka says quickly.

Makoto looks back at him, mouth still open from when he’d been interrupted. He licks them, and Haruka stares. Makoto shifts then, looking away. “So, um, then who is it?”

Haruka moves closer, and Makoto swallows nervously. “Y-you should really tell me, you know. I’m your best friend.” He tries to sound teasing, but fails miserably. Haruka smiles faintly, pressing his shoulder against Makoto’s.

“I-I like someone too!” he blurts out suddenly, and Haruka freezes in place.

White hot fury surges through him, surprising him with its intensity. “Who?” he asks darkly.

Makoto laughs nervously. “Well, um, they have black hair and blue eyes and they love water more than anything else.”

Haruka feels the anger leave him as quickly as it appeared. “That’s not true,” he says, startling Makoto.

“Eh? It isn’t?” he asks, turning back to look at Haruka, confusion written over his features.

Haruka shakes his head, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against that wet, bottom lip. “I don’t love it more than _anything_  else,” he murmurs, hoping Makoto understands the implications.

He does, and he flushes a deep red, but leans forward, capturing Haruka’s lips with his own, and Haruka presses in as close as he can, because this is what he’s been wanting for as long as he can remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLWL verse - Prompt: "I thought you were dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating T - no warnings

They lay side by side, as the moonlight from the window shines down upon them. Makoto’s light brown hair gleams silver, and the thin sheen of sweat that still covers his body glistens. He’s beautiful; the type of beautiful that makes your chest hurt to look. Haruka wonders how the gods could bless someone such as him with an angel like Makoto.

“What are you thinking?” Makoto asks softly, breaking the silence. He lifts his hand, gently pushing Haruka’s damp hair from his face.

Haruka doesn’t want to admit that he was comparing Makoto to an angel, so he scrambles to think of something else to say. “I thought you were dead,” he blurts out, before grimacing. That was worse.

Makoto’s eyes widen slightly, and Haruka hastens to repair the moment. “I just … I mean, I feared …”

Makoto’s eyes are watering. This won’t do. Haruka moves closer, pressing his forehead against Makoto’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he says, really wishing Makoto wouldn’t cry. He hates when Makoto cries.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry,” Makoto says, starting to babble anxiously. “I should’ve tried to contact you! I should’ve traveled back to Makuria sooner. I should’ve–”

Haruka lifts his head, cutting Makoto off with a firm kiss. He can feel the tears as they slip from Makoto’s cheeks, so he moves his lips to catch them, tasting the warm saltiness on his tongue. “Stop,” he says quietly, hoping Makoto knows that he means more than just ‘stop talking.’ He wants Makoto to stop blaming himself. To not dwell in the past. He knows he shouldn’t either, though it’s difficult.

But he thinks they’ll be able to together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You did all of this for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating T - no warnings

Haruka stares at what used to be his kitchen. It’s now the crime scene of the murder of several mackerel, which now lay charred and flaking on the floor. He looks at them, as they float on the two inches of water left from the bucket that’d been thrown, bumping into each other lightly. Blackened pots lay stacked in the sink, and the curtains that used to hang in the window above the stove are simply … gone. 

Behind him, he can hear Makoto’s soft whine of apology. 

He turns, watching as his boyfriend attempts to hide his large body behind a minimalistic couch. He doesn’t need to ask what happened, he knows exactly what happened, but Makoto leaps up with an explanation anyway.

“I’m so sorry, Haru! I was trying to surprise you, to-to make you some mackerel for your birthday, but I just … I ruined everything.”

He looks so sad, so completely heartbroken, that Haruka can’t resist walking over and wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a small kiss.

“You did all this for me?” he asks, unable to even become mad, not when his heart is so full.

Makoto sighs, his hands moving to Haruka’s back, holding him as his shoulders relax slightly. “It was _supposed_  to be romantic,” he says dismally, looking off at what was left of the kitchen.

Haruka has to admit to himself that he’s somewhat annoyed that his kitchen is wet and burnt, but it takes so much effort to be angry with Makoto, that he decides just to dismiss it. He doesn’t want to be upset on his birthday. Besides, there’s still one way this day can be salvaged.

“Give me something else,” he says, kissing at Makoto’s jaw.

Makoto’s eyes return to his face, questioning. “Something … else?”

Sometimes Haruka despairs at how dense Makoto can be sometimes. Deciding to help him, Haruka leans up, capturing Makoto’s lips in a deep kiss that’s sure to clue Makoto in on what Haruka means.

Realization comes quickly to Makoto, and Haruka can actually _feel_  the heat that springs to his cheeks. Still, he doesn’t protest, and the two of them fall back onto the couch to celebrate Haruka’s birthday with a different type of fire than before. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU - Prompt: "I need you to forgive me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating T - warnings: blood, minor character death

His eyes are red. As red as the blood that drips from his lips, staining the white cotton of his shirt. There’s more red on his hands, and Makoto follows the path of the drops down to the floor, where the still body of his friend Kisumi lies. Quickly, Makoto’s eyes jump back up to look into the face of the monster who killed him. Only it’s not a monster, it’s Haru, and he’s looking back at Makoto with eyes no longer the bright blue Makoto recalls from his childhood.

“H-Haru, what did you–”

“I need you to forgive me.” Haru’s voice, calm and smooth as the surface of a mountain lake, slides across the room, stifling Makoto’s voice. The vampire steps over Kisumi’s body, walking toward Makoto.

Makoto remains frozen in the doorway, as his heart pounds faster. The bloody fingers that touch his face, though, are gentle, and they caress his jawline delicately. A small frown crinkles the space between Haru’s brows, and his lips turn downward.

“Now no one will come between us,” he murmurs softly, before leaning up on his toes to kiss the underside of Makoto’s jaw lightly, leaving a smear of blood.

Makoto trembles, unsure what to do. His eyes flicker back to the body of Kisumi on the floor, and his chest twists painfully. He knows he should push Haru away, to scold him at the very least. But Haru’s arms snake around his waist, and his lips continue a soft pattern of kisses down the side of his neck.

“Y-You promised you wouldn’t hurt anyone. I-I took you in because you promised …” Makoto’s voice sounds weak, and it breaks as he finds his fingers curling into the back of Haru’s shirt.

Haru pauses for a brief moment, though his face remains buried in Makoto’s neck. “Are you going to send me away?” he asks, quiet but with an edge that sends shivers down Makoto’s spine.

Makoto is all too aware of the fangs that hover above his jugular, and he swallows hard. He doesn’t want to send Haru away, truly he doesn’t. He took him in because he wanted to try and save him, to either reverse this curse or teach him how to be human once more. But he wonders now if Haru is too far gone to save. If there’s not enough of his humanity left to save.

“Please, Makoto,” Haru says, his lips brushing against Makoto’s skin. “I did this for us. So I need you to forgive me.”

Makoto closes his eyes, tightening his grip on Haru’s shirt. “Okay, Haru-chan,” he says finally. “Okay.”


End file.
